


The Nerd & the Dork

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Star Wars References, Tumblr ficlet, bucky barnes is a nerd, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one needs to know that, deep down, the Winter Soldier is just a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerd & the Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Little nothing I wrote for my friend Portia on tumblr near Halloween this year, I'm finally letting it out there. 
> 
> If you liked it, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130998743899/i-adore-your-fanfics-about-johanbeck-so-so-so-i) on tumblr!

**The Nerd & the Dork**

“Wait, why?”   
“You say you liked sci-fi so I thought it would be a good idea, after all, we are going to a party full of nerds”

She is calling nerds all their friends and thats funny because they are the nerdiest of them all, even when no one would believe it in a normal conversation. Bucky looks up at Natasha again, her hair is all curly and long like it used to be, red like an apple and she is stunning as ever. He sighs before nodding, he can hear her smile in her voice when she says ‘good!’ and press ‘buy’ in the website, both of them one step closer to be completely ready to this party at Stark for Halloween.

Bucky likes the idea of having matching costumes, last year they were Mr. and Mrs. Smith from that movie Nat loves so much (they have seen it, at least, 50 times during these two years together. He isn’t complaining, she is always up to not good after seeing it, always bends over him and start with slowly kisses then gets better and better, and yeah, that’s his favorite movie too), and this year they are going to be another odd coupe. “But this time is coult and legendary”, she has said. He doesn’t truely know. He knows about the movies and the new ones that are coming, he has seen the whole six movies in a round with Steve, Thor and Sam, he saw them again during Christmas with Natasha and Liho. But then, he didn’t knew a single thing about this wife of Skywalker who “kick ass more than any other Star Wars lady, you need to read this!”, that’s what Nat says.

But she is excited. She is happy. That’s what matters.

“You are the nerd.” he declares once they are cleaning dishes, she is the one soaking them and putting them into place.  
“Says the one who cried watching Lord of the Rings.”  
“Sam and Frodo…!—-”  
“And cried watching Back to the Future because ‘Dr. Brown died anyway!!!’ and then gasped in surprise when the old man stood.”  
“Alright.”  
Natasha smiles once more, draping an arm on his waist. “It’s okay, my badass boyfriend can be a dork too.”  
“Yeah… But no one needs to know that.”  
“Of course.”

Once again, she is the best that ever happened to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
